Intouchable
by Flamme Dansante
Summary: Je connais Axel mieux quiconque, nous n'avons aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Pourtant, une course effrénée vers la vérité va commencer lorsque ce jeune prostitué va m'avouer que mon frère cache bien plus de secret que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. Reno/AkuRoku
1. Soumis, je resterai

**Auteur**: Flamme Dansante_  
_**Beta Lecture **: Volazurys_  
_**Monde** : UA_  
_**Disclamer** : Aucun personnages de Square Enix ne m'appartient._  
_**Personnages** : Reno/akuroku_  
_**Rating** : K+_  
_**Commentaires**: *petite danse de la joie*

* * *

-** Soumis, je resterai **-

* * *

Je me souviens parfaitement du jour où j'ai passé mon concours pour devenir officier de police. Un par un, les participants avait été entraînés dans un amphithéâtre déjà bondé de mecs et de nanas qui se prenaient pour des super-héros. En face de nous, trois gardiens de la paix et un gendarme se trouvaient sur l'estrade. Ces derniers nous avaient bassinés durant quatre heures sur les dangers du métier, mais je n'avais cure. À l'époque, j'avais choisi ce boulot par hasard. J'avais besoin d'argent, de me poser, mais surtout de me trouver un appart'. J'aurais pu tout aussi bien travailler dans un joli petit bureau rose en tant qu'assistant social, mais il n'y avait rien de plus grisant que de devenir flic. En retrait comme d'habitude, j'attendais impatiemment de recevoir mes copies.

J'ai dû cravacher durant huit longues années pour être enfin promu lieutenant. Mes collègues me haïssent, pensent que j'ai été pistonné, mais je les emmerde. Ils ne s'imaginent pas la galère que j'ai endurée. Les heures sup's qu'il m'a fallu faire afin d'atteindre mon but. Alors non, je n'ai aucune empathie pour leurs pauvres petites personnes.

Un objet s'abat violemment sur mon visage et m'extirpe aussi vite de mes rêves. Je me redresse en sursaut et balaie la pièce du regard. Il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour comprendre que je suis dans mon lit et que la chose en question est la bague de mon demi-frère. Affalé à mes côtés, cette tronche de cake dort comme un bienheureux. J'en ai marre de devoir lui ordonner d'enlever ce maudit bijou. Trop imposant et tape-à-l'œil pour un homme, mais surtout scotché à mon faciès lorsque nous dormons ensemble ! À part cet anneau, mon frangin ne porte aucune autre babiole. Je m'étais risqué à lui demander la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait l'enlever et sa réponse m'avait stupéfié. D'après ses dires, ces nœuds qui se mêlaient et s'entremêlaient en créant un étau autour de son pouce étaient le lien qui le retenait à son esclave. À cette époque, je m'étais esclaffé; comme si mon frangin pouvait avoir un esclave ! Pathétique…

- Axel ! Réveille-toi !

Il ronchonne, se retourne, tire la couette et s'en enveloppe. Je soupire. Ce cas est désespérant ! D'un bond, je me redresse et le pousse en bas du lit. Il lâche un cri de surprise et son corps s'écrase en un tas minable sur le sol.

- MAIS T'AS PERDU LA TÊTE ! me hurle-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules et me recouche. Il m'énerve au plus haut point. Qu'il dégage une bonne fois pour toutes et que je ne le revoie plus ! Sans se préoccuper de mon humeur, il remonte dans le lit et me surplombe.

- En quoi ça te dérange que je dorme avec toi ?

_Disparais_, le supplié-je intérieurement. Arrête de me toucher, de me regarder avec ces yeux innocents. Si tu continues, je ne pourrai plus me contrôler.

- Tu sais bien que je suis gay… Alors putain...

Je me redresse et lui fais front.

- ... ARRÊTE DE DORMIR À POIL !

Perplexe, il se retient mais finit par m'enlacer et éclate de rire. Piqué au vif, je tente de le repousser, de le déstabiliser, mais le poids de son corps m'incite à capituler.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, m'avoue-t-il d'un ton malicieux. Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à ta mère.

Avec la plus grande peine du monde, j'arrive enfin à me redresser. Nous avons pourtant le même poids. Je dévisage sa tronche de crétin et fronce les sourcils. Il sait parfaitement que ma mère n'a rien à avoir là dedans.

- Si elle ne nous avait pas permis de dormir dans le même lit jusqu'à notre adolescence, je serais sans doute plus _normal_.

- Crétin… ne la mêle pas à tout ça. Ce sont tes propres choix qui ont fait ce que t'es devenu.

Il acquiesce le visage incliné vers le bas, mais le relève quand je me saisis de la couette et cache son corps dénudé.

- Cette chambre que tu as aménagée pour moi...

Ses joues s'empourprent légèrement. Il poursuit :

- ... elle me fait peur sans toi.

- Crétin…

J'ai toujours haï ce rouquin qui me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Je le déteste pour s'être incrusté dans notre famille, mais soudain, je sens ma colère se transformer en empathie. Cet idiot détruit tout sur son passage, se fiche de mes sentiments et m'ébranle… Mon cœur me fait si mal ! Je soupire et l'attire contre moi. Notre premier vrai câlin depuis notre enfance. Je crois que je n'oserai jamais lui avouer que j'apprécie le serrer dans mes bras, sentir son odeur si familière et savourer un corps pareil au mien.

- Reno…

Il se défait de mon étreinte, pose furtivement ses yeux sur la table de chevet et revient vers moi.

- Tu ne devais pas être au boulot à huit heures trente ?

- … Putain ! T'as dit quoi ?

- Huit heures trente, frangin.

Pistonné ou non, je viens tout juste d'être recruté dans le meilleur commissariat de la ville, et l'idée d'être en retard est impensable ! À la vitesse de l'éclair, j'ouvre l'armoire et constate que ce crétin n'a fait aucune machine ! Il me faut alors enfiler ses fringues et tout aussi vite, j'attrape mon sac et claque la porte.

Exténué, j'arrive enfin au bureau. Mon lieu de travail en tant que nouveau chef. Je ne connais personne et personne ne me connaît.

Quand j'étais petit, Axel était toujours là pour me tenir la main. Il me protégeait du danger et m'entraînait vers le sien. Je rentre et tandis que je balaie la salle du regard, la mémoire me revient. Mon frangin avait été là pour me sauver du vieux pervers qui voulait m'enlever et là aussi lorsque dans notre dans chambre d'enfant, il m'avait titillé les pommettes avec sa lame de cutter. Il avait semblé s'émouvoir de son travail. Tant bien qu'il s'était amusé à faire de même sur son propre visage. Quelques années plus tard, il m'avait entraîné chez un tatoueur afin que nos marques ressortent comme au premier jour. Perdu dans mes sombres pensées, je caresse l'une de mes cicatrices. D'un ton rude et ferme, mon capitaine m'extirpe de mes souvenirs.

- Monsieur Lace, Reno Lace ?

Mon supérieur plonge le nez dans sa fiche, lève les yeux et me dévisage. Cet homme n'a pas d'âge. Je le remarque à son faciès. Je connais ce genre de personnage au visage usé et défait par la dureté des ans passés, aux ridules qui se dessinent aux coins des lèvres et des yeux. Il pourrait en avoir trente que son corps fatigué en laisserait paraître quarante-cinq. Il semble à bout, dans les deux sens du terme. Je pense à moi et m'imagine quinze ans plus tard avec son corps bouffi et ma tignasse rousse dégarnie. Il me regarde de haut en bas et daigne enfin me serrer la main.

- Venez ! m'ordonne-t-il d'un sec et autoritaire. Je vais vous présenter à vos collègues.

J'acquiesce et lui emboîte le pas. Sur son chemin, chaque gardien de la paix lui fait signe et lui souhaite une bonne journée. Je vois l'ampleur de sa notoriété et me sens fier d'être son bras droit. Nous sortons de la salle principale, prenons l'ascenseur et longeons l'une des passerelles. Il me dit qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je travaillerai dans l'aile sud. J'acquiesce et observe l'immense baie vitrée qui surplombe la longueur du couloir. Le soleil se reflète comme des milliers d'éclats sur la vitre et j'aperçois un jardin japonais s'étendre derrière le commissariat. Il sourit devant ma stupéfaction et m'avoue avoir besoin de cela pour se sentir mieux dans un monde tel que le nôtre. Mon capitaine bourru et grincheux me semble soudain bien sympathique. Je lui rends son sourire et rentre dans l'aile qui sera désormais la mienne.

- Melo, Adam, Jack et Armand, me dit-il, le doigt pointé sur mes employés.

J'acquiesce et les vois se retourner un par un. Certains me dévisagent, d'autres se font des messes basses mais personne n'oublie de saluer le capitaine. _Cette pièce est immense_, songé-je alors que je m'attarde sur les lieux. À ma gauche, trois bureaux sont disposés en forme de demi-cercle, et à ma droite, deux autres leur font face. Perplexe, je remarque que l'un de ces derniers est encore vide.

- C'est le vôtre, me dit-il.

Il me rappelle qu'ici, on travaille en équipe. J'opine du chef, observe mes futurs subalternes retourner à leurs paperasses. Je continue de l'écouter.

- Ici, vous n'aurez plus besoin de vous occuper de la voie publique, des petites frappes ou de conflits entre ménages.

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et esquisse un sourire. Le boulot de lieutenant est souvent dur et épuisant mais sachez qu'en trente ans de carrière, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de plus jouissif que de pouvoir résoudre une affaire qui trépigne depuis plus de vingt ans. Je lui rends son sourire et acquiesce.

Il m'entraîne vers le fond de la salle et je sens des regards brûlants se poser sur moi. L'homme à la balafre, Melo, me dévisage sur mon passage. Il m'envoie des signaux de menace, mais je n'en ai cure. Ce n'est qu'un larbin. Armand, au corps frêle et fragile, baisse les yeux et rougit. Jack, qui me ressemble un peu avec ses cheveux en épis, m'observe de haut en bas avec fascination. Le dernier, Adam, semble se ficher de ma présence, mais je remarque sa nervosité; ses jambes ne cessent de gesticuler et ses mains passent et repassent dans son épaisse chevelure blonde.

Nous nous arrêtons devant une seconde salle, aussi large que la précédente. Elles sont séparées par une cloison en verre.

- En tant que lieutenant, me dit-il alors qu'il ouvre la porte, vous aurez besoin de votre intimité. De pouvoir vous relaxer et d'avoir un lieu où interroger les criminels.

Je soupire. Travailler en équipe n'a jamais été mon fort. Je le remercie intérieurement d'avoir pensé à ma misanthropie.

En rentrant, un sourire béat se dessine sur mes lèvres. Sans animosité, mon capitaine se met à ricaner et s'approche de ma table de travail. Ce bureau est immense, magnifique. Je ne sais plus où poser les yeux. En vis-vis, un rayonnage de livres surmonte l'entièreté du mur. Ce dernier est disposé de façon à ce que je puisse être tourné en direction de la pièce. Deux chaises lui font face. Sous les deux fenêtres qui dominent la salle, je m'étonne de voir ce splendide sofa de velours.

Les traits de l'homme s'adoucissent dans un élan paternel. Il m'avoue qu'il est bon de parfois pouvoir se reposer. Ému, je le remercie, mais alors que mes doigts effleurent la paume de sa main, j'aperçois soudain une femme rentrer et bousculer un adolescent menotté. Mon mentor me fait volte face et de ses lèvres arquées, m'offre un sourire.

- Iris, la dernière de votre service.

Il tourne les talons et s'en va d'un pas décidé. Je le suis et l'entends saluer sa cadette qui l'ignore, trop occupée à essayer de maîtriser le jeune voyou. Elle se fiche de son supérieur, mais retient aussitôt mon regard lorsque je m'approche d'elle.

- Lieutenant Lace, je présume ?

Je déglutis. À part mon capitaine, personne ne m'avait encore adressé la parole. Sa voix est douce et ferme à la fois. Malgré son jeune âge, son visage est ravagé par les cernes. Ses joues sont creusées et son corps est aussi frêle que celui d'une gosse de quinze ans. Tout cela me fait penser que soit elle ne prend pas le temps de manger, soit la fatigue l'emporte sur l'envie. Ses cheveux mi-longs balaient son regard qui me toise dans l'attente d'une réponse.

J'opine du chef et la délivre du gosse qu'elle tient si fermement. _Pas plus de quatorze ou quinze ans_, songé-je alors que mes doigts se referment sur son épaule. Des fils d'or apparaissent dans son épaisse chevelure blond cendré. Cette couleur a quelque chose d'irréel, un mélange de pastel poudré et de blond platine. Je remarque qu'il porte un large collier en cuir autour du cou, semblable à ceux des chiens ou des punks. Serré à son maximum, l'ardillon est planté dans un trou fait main. Ses yeux bleus puissants m'extirpent de mes pensées. Sans mot dire, il me regarde innocemment, mais ne cesse pour autant de se débattre comme un forcené.

- Qui est-il ? lancé-je à qui voudra bien l'entendre.

Mélo soupire, se redresse et s'approche, un dossier à la main.

- Ça fait longtemps, jette-t-il d'un ton ironique à l'attention du jeune voyou.

Face à une attitude si familière, je réalise que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il franchit le seuil de notre aile. L'homme à la balafre s'enlaidit d'un vilain rictus et me balance ledit dossier. Pris au dépourvu, je tente maladroitement de le rattraper sous les regards amusés de mes subalternes. Il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour exprimer la rage que je ressens pour ce type ! La même haine que je partage pour le mec qui se prétend être mon frère…

Avant de s'en retourner à sa paperasse, Iris pointe le môme et m'informe qu'on l'a arrêté pour prostitution. Éreinté par cette journée qui vient à peine de commencer, je l'attrape et l'entraîne en direction de mon bureau.

- Installe-toi !

Le ton de ma voix s'empreint d'une colère que j'arrive encore à maîtriser, mais je sens que cela ne va pas durer. Je lui somme de prendre place, mais il m'ignore et admire d'un air faussement blasé la décoration du lieu. Son t-shirt est maculé de taches et de poussière, et ce dernier est bien trop large pour ses formes androgynes. Son jean lui-même est usé jusqu'à la corde et tombe comme des loose socks sur ses chevilles. Sa bouille est l'archétype même de l'innocence. Ses grands yeux bleu azur sont légèrement masqués par de longs cils qui ont l'air parsemés de grains de sable. Cet adolescent dégage un je ne sais quoi de pur et d'exotique. Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour se suffire de sa contemplation et revenir vers moi. D'un air malicieux, ses lèvres s'arquent et m'offrent un sourire angélique. Il semble fasciné par ma personne. Essaye-t-il de me séduire ? Surpris d'une telle attitude, je laisse mon visage se contracter et mes sourcils se froncer. Il ne ressemble en rien au délinquant qu'on arrête tous les jours. Ce qui émane de lui n'est pas de la malveillance, mais un mélange de charme et défiance. _Un gosse des rues, complètement paumé_, songé-je alors que je m'installe derrière mon bureau et m'avise des informations glanées.

À peine ai-je commencé à lire le résumé qu'il soupire et s'assoit. Je fais mine de l'avoir oublié, mais l'épie le plus subtilement possible. Il fait manifestement la gueule, ses jambes repliées sur son torse et son visage soudain boudeur posé sur ses genoux. Je ne m'attarde pas sur sa posture ou sur ses chaussures pressées sur mes chaises neuves. Il y a des choses bien plus graves dont il devra bientôt s'inquiéter.

- Il vous ressemble, me dit-il en me faisant presque sursauter.

Sa voix est d'une candeur insoutenable, comme celle d'un enfant. Mais cette dernière se teinte d'une touche de moquerie lorsqu'il relève progressivement son menton et me pénètre d'un seul regard. Je sens malgré moi mes joues s'empourprer. Je déteste l'effet que ce gosse a sur moi !

- Et à qui devrais-je ressembler ? le questionné-je en essayant de changer de sujet.

Pour toute réponse… le silence. Exaspérant. Je lâche un long soupir et replonge dans ma paperasse.

« **Roxas Seren,** né le 13 août 1998 de père et de mère inconnus. Adopté à la naissance par monsieur et madame **Seren**_._ » J'apprends qu'il a fugué six fois lors de sa onzième année. Le nombre ne cesse d'augmenter au fil du temps, mais ce n'est qu'à l'âge de quatorze ans que son premier délit est commis. « Le huit août 2012, la police l'arrête pour prostitution dans un quartier chic de Paris. » À l'époque des faits, son soi-disant ravisseur, « Monsieur **X** », âgé à ce moment-là de trente-six ans, aurait nié s'être adonné à un mineur. L'adolescent, **Roxas Seren, **n'a lui-même pas porté plainte, contestant tout attouchement. L'affaire reste sans suite et a été très vite oubliée.

Un silence de mort règne dans la salle alors que je me recale dans mon fauteuil et plonge mon visage dans mes mains.

- Roxas, murmuré-je dans un soupir, la maison de redressement te pend au nez.

_Comment pouvez-vous m'en vouloir _? semble-t-il me demander d'un air profondément innocent. Ce gosse m'irrite. Tout ce que je sais de lui se trouve dans ce dossier, mais sa maigre vie me paraît bien plus complexe. Avec lassitude, il enfouit son visage dans le creux de ses bras et j'aperçois soudain une bague scintiller à son petit doigt. Étrange… Ce bijou ressemble bizarrement à celui d'Axel.

Je hausse les épaules. Je me saisis de la première page et je m'informe de la raison pour laquelle ce jeune homme est arrivé dans nos locaux.

-_ Ici, Brigade 013, nous venons d'arrêter __**Roxas Seren**__ dans une ruelle abandonnée près de la banlieue de l'Essonne. Nous l'avons immédiatement interpellé lorsqu'un homme d'environ la quarantaine, lui a tendu une liasse de billets et a tenté de l'entraîner avec lui. Le fugitif a pu s'enfuir mais nous vous ramenons le mineur au poste._ – Fin du compte-rendu.

- Roxas, connaissais-tu l'âge de cet homme ?

Il secoue la tête.

- Par votre faute, me dit-il d'un air boudeur, j'ai perdu un client… et mes quatre-vingt-dix euros.

Je flanque ma paume sur mon front. Il est désespérant ! Il ne s'imagine pas le danger que peut engendrer ce genre d'attitude. Tous ces hommes ne sont pas que de bons pères de famille qui ne cherchent qu'à se divertir.

- Et je suppose que tu ne souhaites pas porter plainte ?

Il s'entête dans son mutisme, un silence lourd et agaçant. _Bah_, _qu'il fasse comme bon lui semble_, songé-je alors que je me saisis de mon portable.

- Que… que faites-vous ?

- J'appelle tes parents. Ils vont venir te chercher.

Le visage décomposé, il m'arrache le téléphone des mains et raccroche aussitôt. Surpris d'une telle émergence, je reste bouche bée quand il me supplie d'y renoncer. D'une voix étranglée, il m'avoue ne plus habiter chez les Seren. Il se réinstalle correctement et tandis qu'il abandonne ses deux poings serrés sur ses genoux, sa tête se penche et son collier appuyer sur son larynx le fait suffoquer.

- D'accord, mais tu n'as que seize ans. Où vis-tu, qui est ton tuteur ?

Les lèvres pincées et les yeux baissés, il tripote sa bague et secoue la tête.

- Ce n'est pas logique… Comment tes parents peuvent-ils te laisser cette liberté alors que tu es encore mineur ?

- Ce sont de bons parents, me répond-il du tac au tac, mais ils sont dépassés. Cette situation convient autant à eux qu'à moi.

J'acquiesce et ne peux m'empêcher de les comprendre. Le cas Axel n'est déjà pas facile, mais je n'ose m'imaginer la galère monstre si mon frangin était mon fils…

De toute évidence, ce gosse n'est qu'un rebut de la société, un malchanceux, et pour une raison où une autre, il est tombé sur la mauvaise personne au mauvais moment. Un mac, comme nous les appelons. Je ne vois que ça qui peut l'inciter à poursuivre ses méfaits.

Je décide d'envoyer un compte-rendu au procureur. Ledit dossier mettra en évidence l'incapacité et la négligence flagrantes de monsieur et madame Seren, ainsi qu'une demande expresse pour un placement dans un foyer. Mais malgré toutes mes bonnes volontés, je ne pourrai rien faire s'il ne m'avoue pas la vérité.

- Dis-moi gamin, lui demandé-je sans détour, qui t'oblige à faire cela ?

Surpris d'une telle question, ses muscles se relâchent subitement et un sourire timide se peint sur ses lèvres alors qu'il continue de jouer avec son bijou.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit monsieur, il vous ressemble…

Ce gosse est agaçant ! Me mentir ne lui sert à rien ! Personne ne me ressemble à ce point. Personne n'a la même dégaine ni une chevelure aussi hirsute que la mienne, et je n'ai pas reconnu mes tatouages sur le visage d'un inconnu ! Ah… à part sur la tronche de…

Je sursaute et me redresse. D'un sourire malicieux, il pointe son petit doigt. Son anneau brille de mille feux.

- Vous avez enfin compris ? Je parle d'Axel Lee.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé? c'est mieux non?  
et pour ceux qui ne l'avait pas encore lu, à votre avis, quelle va être la réaction de Ren face à son frangin?


	2. Cas de conscience

**Auteur**: Flamme Dansante_  
_**Beta Lecture **: Volazurys_  
_**Monde** : UA_  
_**Disclamer** : Aucun personnages de Square Enix ne m'appartient._  
_**Personnages** : Reno/akuroku_  
_**Rating** : K+**  
**

* * *

- **Cas de conscience** -

* * *

Si je devais définir la personnalité de mon frangin, je dirais qu'il est vantard, impulsif, et qu'il ne manque jamais une occasion de mettre sa vie et celle des autres en danger. Pourtant, ce grand con peut parfois être déroutant. Il lui arrive, comme ce matin, de me faire partager subtilement l'une ou l'autre de ses pensées, ces dernières étant en totale contradiction avec son image. Dans ces moments, je me sens minable de le détester autant. Il me met en situation de faiblesse et je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend de moi. Veut-il que je le console ? Que je le prenne dans mes bras ? Où que je franchisse cette limite qui nous retient depuis notre enfance ? Des dizaines… non, des centaines de questions restent sans réponses et une nouvelle se présente; celle de ce prétendu esclave.

- C'est impossible, dis-je alors que je chasse cette idée saugrenue d'un geste de la main. Tu dois te tromper de personne !

- En es-tu vraiment sûr, Reno ?

Bouche bée, je vois ses lèvres s'arrondir et se refermer sur le "o" de mon prénom.

- Co… comment connais-tu mon nom ? lui demandé-je en tentant de masquer mon trouble.

- C'EST LUI QUI ME L'A DIT !

Son agacement est à son paroxysme. Il ressemble à un chaton en colère. La peau au-dessus de son nez, juste entre ses sourcils, est toute plissée. Son regard est sans équivoque.

- Roxas… je t'en prie !

- Axel est ton demi-frère, mais tu l'as toujours détesté.

- Tais-toi…

- Il est arrivé chez vous à l'âge de trois ans quand sa mère l'a abandonnée. D'après les dires de cette dernière, votre père était un homme à femmes et ne connaissait pas la signification du mot « aimer ».

- LA FERME JE TE DIS ! ET ARRÊTE DE ME TUTOYER !

Le visage blême et contracté, il n'ose plus me regarder. Je n'arrive pas croire que ce crétin soit devenu l'un de ces salopards. Un sale type qui vend des gosses sans état d'âme. Tout cela est en totale opposition avec l'homme que je connais; l'homme qui me supplie du regard de le protéger et d'accepter de m'endormir à ses côtés. Axel n'est pas comme ça ! C'est un enfoiré, mais il n'est pas comme ça !

- Vous ne me croyez toujours pas…

Une touche de crainte se mêle à sa voix et à son regard bleu puissant.

- Pourtant, poursuivit-il, je sais qu'Axel a un tatouage en forme de flamme qui encercle son poignet droit.

- Tu aurais pu le voir n'importe où, répondis-je incrédule.

- Oui, et c'est bien pour cela que j'en viens à sa seconde marque, moins repérable. Juste entre son pubis et son bassin figure le chiffre treize qu'il s'est fait à l'arrache dans un bordel.

Je sens mon faciès se décomposer, mes muscles se relâcher. Mes jambes cèdent sous le poids de mon corps; je m'effondre. Piégé dans mon fauteuil, j'ai l'impression de peser une tonne alors que je tente de me redresser. Je n'ose y croire, mais dès le moment où Roxas a prononcé son prénom, je comprends que ce crétin est coupable. Je peux me taire et me continuer d'imaginer que leur relation n'est que familière. Après tout, même si Roxas n'a que quinze ans, il a le droit de fréquenter qui il veut. Mais je ne peux fermer les yeux face à cette salve de détails.

- Alors c'est toi… son fameux esclave ?

D'abord surpris, il observe le silence puis se met à ricaner.

- Et la subtilité, c'est fait pour les pédés ?

- Désolé gamin, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça après l'énormité que tu viens de me lâcher.

Décontenancé, il semble comprendre et acquiesce.

- Vous voulez une preuve ?

- Les actes sont toujours plus profitables que les paroles, répondis-je, le menton enfoui dans mes doigts entrelacés.

D'un sourire mi-angélique mi-narquois, il pointe du doigt la cloison en verre et me demande de fermer les stores.

- Il y a des curieux, voyez-vous, et je ne peux vous la montrer devant eux.

Je reste perplexe, mais finis par accepter lorsqu'il m'exhibe ses poings liés. L'obscurité s'installe progressivement dans la salle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit quasi totale. Seul un filet de lumière arrive encore à s'extirper de sous la porte. Les ténèbres ont quelque chose d'envoûtant, de rassurant, mais cela ne m'empêche de chercher l'interrupteur.

- Non ! N'allumez pas ! Venez et je vous montrerai…

Je me stop dans mon geste et me tourne.

- Comment veux-tu si mes yeux ne peuvent voir ?

- Arrêtez de parler, vous êtes agaçant… monsieur.

- Et c'est toi qui oses me dire ça ? lancé-je alors que je m'approche de lui avec un pas hésitant.

Dans un autre contexte, je me serais mis à rire et l'aurais chahuté, mais je n'en ai pas le cœur. La situation est bien trop grave. Roxas est devenu mon témoin clé et il me faut arriver à glaner le maximum d'informations concernant la double personnalité de mon frangin, mais pour cela, je dois user de subterfuge et me soumettre à chaque caprice de cet adolescent.

Sans y prendre garde, mon pied se cogne contre quelque chose et je bascule en avant, mais vers quoi ? Mon cœur bat à plein régime alors que j'imagine me ramasser sur le sol, mais loin de là; mes doigts se retrouvent agrippés aux épaules de Roxas. Ses mèches balayent mes paupières. Il étouffe un gémissement.

- Je… je suis désolé.

- Non… non, ça va. J'ai l'habitude.

Ce gosse… Il me ferait presque de la peine. Je le relâche et effleure, comme pour me faire pardonner, l'endroit que je viens de maltraiter.

- Et maintenant ?

- Mon t-shirt, aidez-moi à l'enlever.

- Quoi ?

- Ce que j'ai à vous montrer est en dessous de mon survêt, mais je ne peux l'ôter moi-même.

Tout comme mon frère, ce gosse me met en défaut. De par son âge, c'est à moi de savoir si oui ou non, il serait bon d'accéder à chacune de ses requêtes, mais j'avoue que celle-ci me paraît quelque peu… dérangeante.

- Arrête tes conneries gamin, je ne suis pas l'un de tes clients.

- ENLEVEZ CE PUTAIN DE ROULEAU À PÂTISSERIE QUE VOUS AVEZ DANS LE CUL, MONSIEUR !

Surpris par tant de grossièreté et par un tel éclat de voix, je sens encore son souffle saccadé se répandre sur mes pommettes lorsque je réalise que nos visages ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Retirez-le… s'il vous plaît, me conjure-t-il alors qu'il retrouve son calme soudainement.

Je soupire et me mets à sa hauteur. Mes mains appuyées sur ses cuisses, il s'incline en avant et pose son front contre le mien.

- Allez-y.

Il retient son souffle quand je me saisis prudemment de son survêt. Les muscles de son estomac se contractent et je crois qu'il tourne la tête lorsque je tente de le regarder. Le silence est pesant et cette situation est embarrassante. Ce qui l'est encore plus est le son agaçant de sa respiration qui se saccade à chaque fois que mes doigts se posent sans le vouloir sur sa peau. Je réalise enfin la raison pour laquelle il est tant convoité quand je rabats son t-shirt et effleure timidement son torse. Il n'est pas comme les autres jeunes de son âge. Son visage n'a rien d'ingrat et aucune imperfection ne vient troubler ses airs enfantins. Même sa chevelure brille de propreté. Son corps est imberbe, si doux et lisse qu'il pourrait en devenir désirable. Mes joues s'empourprent; j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux pervers.

- Là, sur mon flanc gauche…

- Je ne peux toujours pas allumer ? demandé-je sans y croire.

- Vous le sentirez…

J'effleure son torse de ma paume et remonte vers son mamelon. Discrètement, je l'entends retenir son souffle lorsque mes doigts glissent jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué. Je n'arrive pas à interpréter ce qui se dessine sous ma main et la raison pour laquelle sa peau est si gonflée, mais avant même de pouvoir le faire, il lâche un cri de douleur et me supplie d'arrêter. Choqué, je lui obéis et me rends compte que j'étais en train d'appuyer.

- Je…pardonne-moi…

Ce gosse me fait peur… Non, je me fais peur à moi-même. Je suis paniqué à l'idée de pouvoir le blesser, lui laisser une marque qu'il ne pourrait effacer. Je sais que cette façon de penser est complètement grotesque, mais l'image de mon frère qui se reflète sous mes paupières closes me pousse malgré moi à le protéger.

- Il l'a fait hier soir… alors c'est encore un peu douloureux.

- Fait quoi ? le questionné tandis que je tâtonne le meuble à la recherche de ma lampe de bureau posée au milieu d'objets hétéroclites.

- Il m'a…

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà, un flot de lumière surgit et l'aveugle. Son buste se cambre dans tous les sens, mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'entrevoir le chiffre huit tailladé dans sa chair. Sa peau boursouflée est mise à vif. Une fine croûte de sang séchée tente de se former sur le « tatouage ».

- Alors c'est bien vrai… ?

Je n'avais pas encore fait le rapprochement entre leurs dates de naissance, mais avec dix ans d'intervalle, lui et Axel sont nés tous deux le treize août.

- Ne me regarde pas…

D'une voix candide et légèrement tremblotante, il se remet à me tutoyer. J'ai envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de l'enlacer jusqu'à le briser, et de le sommer de lâcher ces larmes qu'il tente vainement de retenir.

- Roxas…

J'effleure sa nuque et le cuir qui le serre jusqu'à l'étouffer.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, monsieur le gendarme.

- Mais est-ce que cela te convient ?

Ses muscles se contractent à ma question. Il me regarde d'un air Bouche bée et semble croire que j'ai la réponse. J'en viens à regretter mes paroles alors que le silence s'installe et perdure. Comment peut-il supporter de se faire ainsi maltraiter et humilier sans jamais pouvoir se rebeller ? Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent, je souhaite à nouveau m'excuser; mais déjà, des mots sortent de sa bouche, des mots durs et inconvenants pour un adolescent de son âge.

- Je vous prierai de ne plus jamais douter de l'amour que je porte pour Axel !

Les yeux plissés, il me lance un regard assassin. Il poursuit.

- Ce collier…

Il l'effleure puis l'agrippe.

- … cette bague…

Il la regarde comme si cette dernière est l'une de ses plus grandes richesses.

- … sont les symboles de ma dévotion, murmure-t-il, les doigts croisés sur sa poitrine. Tous ces trésors sont les preuves irréfutables que je suis et resterai à tout jamais son esclave.

- Esclave de pacotille… fulminé-je, les dents et les points serrés.

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et m'en vais rouvrir le store. Ce con l'a semble-t-il lobotomisé, mais cela ne m'étonne guère. Enfant, Axel s'amusait déjà à me martyriser. L'une de ses pratiques préférées était l'humiliation physique ou verbale. Alors quoi de plus logique qu'en devenant adulte, il ait continué avec une autre victime, plus jeune et plus docile…

- Ton drame s'arrête ici gamin, j'appelle le procureur.

- Si vous faites quoi que ce soit, Axel ira en taule dès ce soir !

- Et alors ? La bonne affaire !

Il devient rouge de colère et sautille sur sa chaise quand je compose le numéro, le combiné visé à l'oreille. Je ne dois heureusement pas passer par le supplice de ces longues et interminables sonneries. Mon interlocuteur me répond aussitôt.

-Allô, mec ? Ouais, ramène ton cul, j'ai à te parler !

OoO

- En général, personne ne vient le chercher.

Revenu dans la salle principale, je m'assois aux côtés d'Adam et l'écoute d'une oreille. À quelques mètres de nous, Roxas s'installe à même le sol et attend bien sagement. Il y a plus d'une heure, Axel m'a promis d'arriver et pourtant, cet idiot n'est toujours pas là. Mon employé m'extirpe de mes pensées; je me reconcentre sur ses dires.

- …on n'a pas l'habitude de s'occuper de ce genre de cas.

Il emmêle ses doigts à ses cheveux et soupire.

- Roxas est particulier. Il passe d'une maison de redressement à une autre; il ne fait aucun effort pour s'adapter et certains psychologues le considèrent comme asocial. Le fait qu'il se prostitue laisse le doute planer sur la cohérence de notre système.

Je fronce les sourcils. Il poursuit.

- Voyez-vous, si l'état avait plus de temps et de moyens, et je ne parle pas de ces ministres qui n'en ont rien à faire, les jeunes comme Seren seraient placés dans une structure plus adéquate.

- Une genre de… prison pour mineur ?

Les yeux plissés, il me jette un regard réprobateur.

- Non ! Ces lieux ont été créés pour « punir » les jeunes délinquants, et Roxas ne doit pas être sanctionné pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. La prostitution est une cause à effet d'un manque de stabilité que la famille Seren n'a pu ou ne peut lui offrir.

Ne sachant que répondre, j'acquiesce et reporte mon attention sur l'adolescent. Il ressemble à un chaton abandonné; ses jambes sont recroquevillées à hauteur de son torse, ses bras enlacent ces derniers. Ses pupilles vides de toute expression se perdent dans le vague. Il se donne des airs de jeune adulte, mais à ce moment précis, j'ai une irrépressible envie de le protéger. _Petit con… _Se blinder et vivre sa vie sans foi ni loi ne le mènera qu'à sa perte. Que va-t-il devenir s'il continue ainsi ? Est-ce que mon frangin sera capable de lui apporter la stabilité dont Adam m'a parlé ? Cette stabilité que lui même a tant de mal à gérer…

Soudain, un rai de lumière envahit la pièce lorsque la porte s'ouvre brusquement. Il est enfin là. Fier comme à l'accoutumée, il balaye la salle du regard tandis que ses cheveux flamboient dans le soleil couchant. Toutes les personnes présentes se retournent vers moi après l'avoir observé. Leur attitude devient méfiante et empreinte d'interrogation, mais je tente de garder mon calme et respire à plein poumon quand j'aperçois Roxas s'avancer vers lui. D'un sourire tendre et chaleureux, Axel se met à sa hauteur et le sert dans ses bras. Aux côtés de ce gamin, il semble… rayonner de bonheur.

- Monsieur Lee, je présume ? dis-je d'un ton neutre.

Je sais qu'il déteste qu'on prononce le nom de sa mère, mais je ne peux me permettre d'introduire le doute en l'appelant Lace devant mes collègues. Il ignore ma main tendue et se redresse, l'ado serré contre son flanc, son bras sur son épaule.

- Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui.

Ses doigts effleurent sa joue et ses mèches dorées. Il poursuit.

- Mais nous devons y aller.

- Pas avant que nous ayons parlé, _monsieur Lee_.

Les joues empourprées de colère, j'ordonne au gamin de rester là et entraîne l'autre crétin dans mon bureau. Les regards fusent sur notre passage, mais disparaissent quand je déroule le store et appuie sur l'interrupteur. Planté comme un I, je bouillonne de tout mon être, mais patiente. Je veux qu'il ouvre la bouche, qu'il s'excuse et qu'il m'explique la raison pour laquelle cet adolescent de quinze ans couche avec n'importe qui. Loin de ce que j'avais espéré, il ne dit mot et baisse la tête quand je hurle son prénom.

- Ren, écoute…

- QUOI ?

J'écarte mes mains pour montrer ma consternation.

- Tu vas me dire que tu n'es qu'un pauvre petit incompris, qu'avoir bousillé mon enfance ne t'a pas suffi ?

Il pince ses lèvres, l'air coupable.

- Putain, Axel… c'est du détournement de mineur ! tu le sais ça ?

Tout comme Roxas, il passe du désespoir à la colère. Les dents serrées et les sourcils plissés, il ressemble à un enfant boudeur. Axel n'a jamais accepté de voir la vérité en face et je pense que le terme que je viens d'employer ne l'a jamais effleuré. Pour lui, cela doit plutôt s'apparenter à un échange de bons procédés. Il s'en sert de Roxas. Il le nourrit, le loge, mais où… Ça, Dieu seul le sait.

Je me rapproche et tandis que je me saisis de sa main droite, je tente d'enlever sa bague; le seul lien qui les rattache l'un à l'autre. Il entre dans une colère noire et se débat de toutes ses forces violemment, trop violemment à mon goût. Je n'arrive plus à le maîtriser et un soupçon de peur m'envahit lorsqu'il m'attrape par le col et essaye de m'en flanquer une. In extremis, je parviens à arrêter son coup et à le renverser sur mon bureau. Sans perdre une minute, j'enroule mes doigts autour de ses poignets et l'accule en pressant mon corps contre le sien, comme il l'a fait ce matin. Ses muscles ont du mal à se relâcher, mais très vite, il finit par abandonner et s'incline. Je lâche un soupir de satisfaction et enfouis mon visage dans ses mèches.

- Alors, c'est qui le dominé maintenant, hein ?

- Crétin, tu le seras ad vitam aeternam.

- Je pourrais te mettre en taule…

- Fais ce que tu as à faire, grand frère.

Ses mots m'arrachent une plainte. Pourquoi m'a-t-il appelé grand-frère ? Nous n'avons pourtant que six mois d'écart et logiquement, c'est lui l'aîné ! J'ai l'impression que l'humiliation que je suis en train de lui faire subir n'est pas assez. Se diminue-t-il ainsi pour garder ses secrets ou prend-il un réel plaisir à le faire ? À trop réfléchir, j'en oublie la vérité. L'homme que je serre contre moi m'est étranger et seul Roxas le connaît. J'ai la nausée.

Je me redresse et m'installe à califourchon entre ses hanches. Il tente de garder son sang-froid, mais ses joues s'enflamment malgré lui. Réaction gênante pour lui et moi à cet instant où le flirt ou la tendresse n'ont pas leur place. Je retrouve mon souffle et resserre mon étau. Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher, je ne dois plus le protéger !

- Relâche-le, et tout sera terminé.

- Je ne peux pas…

- POURQUOI !?

La colère et l'indignation s'expriment par le ton de ma voix. J'ai du mal à le regarder, à le toucher. Il me dégoûte.

- Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer… me murmure-t-il, un sourire sans joie peint sur ses lèvres.

Sottise ! Rien n'est trop long, et il le sait bien. Je peine à croire qu'il m'ait caché une partie de sa vie, moi qui lui ai toujours tout dit. Il aurait pu me l'avouer, je l'aurais écouté et conseillé… Mais non, cet enfoiré n'est qu'un égoïste ! Juste capable de s'incruster dans les draps des autres pour profiter d'un corps chaud et semblable au sien !

- Depuis combien d'années, Axel ?

Surpris, ses yeux verts comme l'absinthe retiennent les miens.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, Axel ! Ça fait combien de temps que tu couches avec Roxas ?

Décontenancé, il observe un silence puis se met à ricaner.

- Tu joues ton rôle de dominant à la perfection, Ren.

Sa voix est aussi coupante que des piquants acérés, mais ces derniers se cassent lorsqu'il récupère sa main gauche et essuie ses larmes. Pleurait-il de joie ou de peine ?

- … Fais pas cette tête frangin, poursuivit-il. Tu me hais, mais je…

Il étouffe ses mots et renverse son visage sur le bois. J'ai l'impression qu'il souffre le martyr et de ce fait, je ne dis mot quand il s'accroche comme un forcené au tissu de mon uniforme.

- Fais ce que tu as faire… mais avant, reste là… Reste encore un peu avec moi…


	3. Entre haine et amour

**Auteur**: Flamme Dansante_  
_**Beta Lecture **: Volazurys_  
_**Monde** : UA_  
_**Disclamer** : Aucun personnages de Square Enix ne m'appartient._  
_**Personnages** : Reno/akuroku_  
_**Rating** : K+_  
_**Commentaires**: yo ! bienvenu dans ce troisième chapitre ! Je n'ai jamais été habituée à vendre du poisson donc la présentation est un peu limité ^^' *retourne se cacher dans sa grotte, au frais *w*et se remet à la suite. -Bonne lecture !-

* * *

-** Entre haine et amour** -

* * *

" **si tu savais à quel point je te hais** **! **"  
" **moi aussi, je t'aime**. "

* * *

- Tu veux dormir ici ?

Une voix pleine d'amour m'extirpe doucement de mes rêves. Les doigts de l'homme couché à mes côtés me caressent mon torse, effleurent mon nombril et s'abandonnent sur ma hanche. Il m'attire et m'inonde de baisers.

- … Angel.

Ses grands bras raffermissent son étreinte autour de ma taille. Je me laisse bercer par ce trop-plein de petit bonheur et ferme les yeux. De quinze ans mon aîné, Angelo est mon voisin, mon amant, mon conseiller, mais surtout un être cher sur qui je peux compter. Notre relation n'a pourtant rien de banal. Chacun est libre d'aller voir ailleurs, mais lorsque nous nous retrouvons, nous coupons nos téléphones et faisons abstraction de tout ce qui nous entoure. Il m'arrive souvent de le revoir alors que mon moral frôle la barre du zéro comme aujourd'hui. Dans ces moments, je sais que je peux franchir le seuil de sa porte sans crainte de m'étouffer devant un homme ou une femme affalé(e) dans ses draps.

- Tu t'es encore brouillé avec Axel ? me questionne-t-il sans détour.

Je relève le menton et retiens son regard. Subtil mélange de douceur et de mélancolie. Ses grands yeux d'un brun clair presque auburn s'effacent sous ses paupières. Je secoue la tête et caresse sa joue. J'aime sentir sa barbe de trois jours chatouiller ma paume et observer ses longs cheveux bouclés engloutir ses pommettes lorsqu'il se courbe et m'embrasse.

- Ne t'en fais pas.

Ses traits se contractent; il soupire. Il sait que je lui mens et je sais qu'il le sait, mais comme d'habitude, il ne dit mot et préfère me laisser le temps, par respect je suppose, de lui avouer la vérité.

Je me suis malgré moi abandonné au sentimentalisme et j'ai relâché Axel et Roxas, mais je sens déjà le poids du remords peser sur ma conscience. Entendre leurs voix résonner depuis l'appartement d'Angel m'a quelque peu soulagé. Cela me prouve qu'il ne l'a pas entraîné une fois de plus dans le monde abyssal de la nuit, mais qu'en est-il pour les soirs à venir ? Je ne souhaite pas avoir le rôle du méchant flic, mais je dois pourtant redoubler de vigilance si je ne veux plus être berné.

- Ren ?

Tiré de mes pensées, je sursaute et repousse la main qui s'abat sur moi. Les sourcils relevés, la surprise se lit sur son visage et se transforme en doute lorsqu'Angel repose ses doigts sur mon front.

- C'est moi Reno, rien que moi…

Des mots rassurants, chauds et dénués d'animosité… Je m'agrippe de toutes mes forces à sa taille et enfouis mon nez dans son cou. Au fond de moi, je réalise que cette histoire ne nous laissera pas indemnes.

oOo

Les yeux rivés sur le cadran de ma porte, je regrette d'être parti. Rester planté ici ne sert à rien, mais rentrer est synonyme de confrontation et je n'ai plus la force d'écouter les revendications d'Axel. Je n'aurais eu qu'un mot à dire pour qu'Angel me garde auprès de lui et qu'il me protège, moi qui ne devrais pas en avoir besoin. Je me sens si faible dans ses bras. J'inspire profondément et chasse ces idées de mon esprit. Mes doigts et mon oreille posés sur le bois brut, je tente de distinguer le moindre bruit. De longues secondes s'écoulent, mais toujours rien. Je soupire et esquisse malgré moi un sourire. À ma montre, la grande aiguille a largement dépassé minuit; ils doivent déjà être couchés. Comme à l'accoutumée, Axel a dû se glisser dans mes draps, mais qu'en est-il de Roxas ? La logique voudrait qu'ils dorment ensemble, vu la manière dont ils se touchent et s'étreignent, mais je ne peux supporter l'idée de partager mon lit avec un prostitué de quinze ans. Je pince mes lèvres et, d'un geste maladroit, tourne la clé dans la serrure.

Dans le vestibule, la veilleuse est restée allumée. Une façon détournée pour me prévenir qu'il est à l'appart. Je me souviens d'avoir souvent regretté de m'être retrouvé seul après une longue et pénible journée. Axel m'énerve au plus haut point, mais sa présence a quelque chose de rassurant… d'indispensable.

Je m'approche du meuble d'appoint et éteins la lumière. La pénombre engloutit le hall tandis que je dépose mes clés et mon sac à côté de la lampe. Je m'avance dans l'enfilade entre la salle à manger et le salon et me tourne vers ce dernier lorsque j'aperçois la lune qui brille à travers la large fenêtre occupant tout l'espace de la pièce. Les jeux et les manettes sont répandus sur le sol, la télé est en veille. Je me saisis de la télécommande, et alors que je me laisse tomber sur le plancher, je coupe simultanément la ps3 et la TV.

Les idées se bousculent dans ma tête. Mon cœur n'est plus qu'un simple organe, lourd et horriblement gênant. J'aimerais l'extirper de ma poitrine et pouvoir à nouveau respirer. Les yeux clos, mon visage s'incline vers le sol alors que mes doigts s'agrippent à un tissu. Je jette un bref coup d'œil au t-shirt ou au débardeur qu'Axel a encore dû laisser traîner. L'horreur glace mon sang lorsque je m'aperçois que ce n'est pas un haut, mais un caleçon que je tiens entre les mains. Dans la pâle lueur de la lune, je distingue le reste jeté ici et là et reconnais les vêtements tachés du jeune adolescent. Les yeux exorbités, je me relève subitement, mais m'arrête quand une lumière aveuglante s'abat sur mes yeux.

- Reno ?

Mes yeux n'ont pas besoin de voir pour comprendre que cette voix gorgée d'innocence n'appartient pas à Axel. Bien que nous sachions que nous allions nous revoir, nous semblons tous deux surpris et mal à l'aise. _Le penser et l'accepter sont deux choses bien distinctes_, songé-je en lorgnant son corps maculé de suçons. Vêtu d'un simple pantalon pyjama, Roxas ne s'offense guère lorsque je contemple sa musculature soulignée par l'éclairage qui me brûle les yeux. Alors qu'il m'adresse un sourire doux exaspérant de candeur, il essuie la sueur qui perle sur son front et s'écoule sur ses tempes.

- Où est mon pédo-brother ?

- Qui ça… ? Axel ?

- Tu sais très bien de qui je parle !

Je tente de m'en aller vers la chambre à coucher, mais il m'étreint subitement et m'ordonne de le laisser tranquille. Désappointé, je lâche un éclat un rire. Croit-il vraiment pouvoir me retenir ? Même en y mettant toute sa force ? Ses bras noués autour de ma taille lâchent prise quand je le repousse un peu trop violemment à mon goût. Ses mains tendues vers moi, il s'écrie et perd l'équilibre. Sans réaction, je l'observe tomber sur le sol.

- Enculé… grogne-t-il entre ses dents.

- Ne donne pas ton nom aux autres, Roxas, me moqué-je, ma main tendue vers son visage. Ce n'est pas moi qui me fais prendre par tous les pervers de la terre.

Les traits marqués par la haine, il me bouscule et se redresse. Je tente de m'imaginer la réaction d'Axel face à ce que je viens de faire. M'en aurait-il flanqué une ? Comme il avait essayé de le faire au commissariat ? Mes questions sans réponse s'évanouissent quand, posté entre le meuble télé et la table basse, je le vois entrouvrir les lèvres.

- Notre vie n'est pas la vôtre ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre !

- _Vôtre_ ? répété-je, amusé.

Il se met à ricaner tandis que ses mèches de sable blond s'agitent de gauche à droite.

- Alors vous ne savez vraiment rien… ? Bien heureux sont les innocents.

- Sale petite…

Il étouffe un cri lorsque je me saisis de son collier et le projette sur le canapé. Comme une poupée de chiffon, il rebondit et se rattrape pour ne pas tomber. Mes traits s'enlaidissent. Je suis éreinté et exaspéré. Sans mot dire, j'enjambe la table basse et m'installe sur cette dernière, juste en face de lui. Recroquevillé en position fœtale, il tremblote et gémit.

- Roxas.

Je tente de l'effleurer, mais il me repousse qu'un coup d'épaule.

- Vous me détestez à ce point ? proteste-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Je pensais que vous étiez de mon côté !

Sidéré, je sens ma colère s'envoler et mes traits se relâcher. Je lâche un long soupir et enfouis mon visage dans mes paumes. Ce gamin n'est pas croyable ! Il s'amuse à me narguer, me titiller ou m'insulter et lorsque ma rage est à son paroxysme, il renfile son masque de jeune archange. J'en viens à regretter mes mots et mes actes. Ces derniers ne lui étaient pas destinés. Ce n'était pas lui que je voulais brutaliser, mais cet enfoiré qui me ressemble comme mon reflet dans le miroir. À forces égales, le combat aurait été mieux mené.

- Je ne te déteste pas, murmuré-je, mes doigts emmêlés à ses cheveux en bataille.

- Alors je vous dégoûte ?

Du coin de l'œil, il guette ma réponse.

- Non, tu ne me dégoûtes pas, répliqué-je avec franchise.

Il acquiesce et s'assoit. Le dos courbé en avant, il ramène ses jambes à hauteur de son torse et appuie son menton contre celui-ci. Un silence lourd et pesant s'installe quand je pose mes pieds sur le bord du canapé et plie mes bras sur mes genoux fléchis. Il se laisse faire lorsque je le piège, mais son regard en dit long sur la peine qu'il ressent à moment précis.

- Vous voulez tout savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesce et pince les lèvres.

- Ouais, mais je ne peux rien faire sans l'accord ou la présence de tes parents.

- Vous voulez… m'interroger ? Comme dans les films américains ? ironise-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Exactement.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un enfoiré…

Son regard vide de toute expression me survole et finit dans le vague. Il semble acculé à la manière d'un prisonnier qui se fait harceler. Je ne compte pas lui arracher les mots de la bouche et le laisserai s'en aller s'il le désire. Pourtant, il reste là et s'avachit dans le sofa.

- À notre naissance, mon jumeau et moi avons été recueillis par les Seren…

- Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas…

Sa réaction est si démesurée que je sursaute lorsque sa paume s'écrase sur mes lèvres. Son regard meurtrier s'assombrit alors que ses mèches s'éparpillent sur son faciès défiguré. Il ressemble à un psychopathe.

- Mais vous en brûlez d'envie ! Alors fermez votre gueule et écoutez ! Mon frère et moi étions relativement heureux. Notre mère, au tempérament doux et fragile, est une femme aimante. Elle nous a apporté bonheur et sagesse. Notre père est un homme fort et robuste sur qui on peut compter. Sa sévérité cachait l'amour et la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour nous. Nous pensions tous deux faire partie de cette belle et magnifique famille, mais à l'âge de dix ans Vanitas, notre aîné, nous annonça sans un certain plaisir que nous n'étions que des bâtards ! Des déchets de la société !

Il éclate de rire à ses propres mots. À travers son sourire, je le sens retenir sa peine. Ses paupières masquent l'étincelle de ses yeux bleu azur lorsqu'il s'installe en tailleur.

- Il a pleuré… reprend-il avec difficulté. Pendant des jours et des mois… Ventus a pleurniché chaque soir dans mes bras. Il savait que cet enfoiré avait raison, il l'avait lui-même vérifié. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Au contraire, Ven faisait ce que j'étais incapable d'accomplir. Ses sanglots s'écoulaient pour deux, sa peine en était multipliée… Quelques mois plus tard, il disparut comme s'il s'était évaporé… Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu.

Son rictus s'efface. Plongé dans ses pensées, Roxas observe une longue minute de silence, le visage incliné sur son torse. Dans ces moments, il paraît si fort et si faible à la fois que cela en devient insoutenable. J'ai envie de le toucher, mais la douleur de mes ongles enfoncés dans ma chair m'incite à y renoncer.

- Pendant des jours et des semaines, je partais à sa recherche. J'arpentais chaque rue, quartier ou lieu que lui et moi connaissions. Cela dura plus d'un mois, mais je ne perdis pas courage. Aux détours des ruelles, je revoyais son visage sur les affiches des enfants disparus. Les gens croyaient le trouver en moi, nous nous ressemblons tellement ! Je me faisais souvent arrêter de par notre similitude et les gendarmes affichaient toujours la même tristesse quand ils percevaient leur méprise. L'année s'écoula et les recherches s'estompèrent. Sans me l'avouer, mes parents pensaient dur comme fer qu'il était mort.

La main posée sur sa poitrine, il secoue la tête.

- Je savais qu'il ne l'était pas… c'est mon jumeau après tout, il est moi et je suis lui !

Sans le vouloir, j'esquisse un sourire et effleure sa joue. Ses yeux brillants de conviction plongent dans les miens.

- Oui Roxas, tu as raison.

Sa réaction est moins spontanée lorsqu'il se redresse et m'enlace. Le visage englouti dans mes mèches, il resserre son étreinte autour de ma nuque et me remercie tout bas.

- Idiot.

J'ai à peine le temps de le prendre dans mes bras que déjà, il pose un baiser furtif au coin de mes lèvres et se réinstalle. Roxas est une énigme à lui tout seul. Il semble avoir oublié qu'il y a quelques instants, je l'humiliais et le traitais plus bas que terre. Je me stoppe dans mes réflexions lorsqu'une idée me traverse l'esprit. Et si tout comme Axel, ce gosse prenait du plaisir ? Dominé, dominant… l'extase de la douleur. Je m'extirpe de mes pensées quand je le vois reprendre.

- Mes parents ne voulaient plus me voir traîner dehors. D'après leurs dires, ces recherches inutiles ne menaient qu'à ma perte. Ils souffraient, mais pas autant que moi ! Je commençai alors à sécher les cours. Mes anciens amis me servaient d'alibi lorsque je découchais, passant ainsi toutes mes nuits à la belle étoile. À toujours fréquenter les mêmes quartiers, j'appris à connaître les habitués et un groupe de punks me prit tout naturellement sous son aile. Ils me trouvaient mignon et débrouillard. Je pensais qu'à leurs côtés, j'arriverais enfin à retrouver Ventus, mais je déchantai lorsque quelques mois plus tard l'un d'eux, fatigué de jouer la nounou, me fit une proposition. Il m'entraîna dans l'une de ces ruelles au relent de pisse et tapissée d'obscurité. D'un sourire enjôleur, il m'accula et encadra mon visage de ses deux avant-bras. _Tu es beau Roxas, d'une beauté indécente_, me susurra-t-il, les traits déformés par l'envie. Je me souviens de l'avoir observé, impassible mais impatient de pouvoir m'en aller. Loin d'être du même avis, il se rapprocha et m'embrassa sur les lèvres. Je savais ce qu'il attendait de moi. En rentrant dans leur clan, il me protégeait du monde extérieur, mais pas d'eux. _Finis ce que tu as à faire et reprenons nos recherches_, avais-je répliqué, l'air exaspéré. Sa réaction m'étonna lorsqu'il éclata de rire et qu'il me baisa à nouveau, au front cette fois-ci. _Non petit, j'ai d'autres projets pour toi __! Travaille__ pour nous et nous retrouverons ton petit frèr__e ! _Le ton de sa voix était gorgé de sincérité. Je restai muet de longues secondes avant de le questionner. _N'était-ce pas ce qu'on nous faisions depuis des mois déjà__ ? En quoi consisterait ce travail ? Et en __quoi ce job me permettrait-il de retrouver plus facilement Ventus ?_ _Le réseau, Roxas_, m'avait-il répondu, _je t'invite à y rentrer ! Grâce à moi, tout le monde te__ connaîtra ! Ces rues sordides n'auront plus aucun secret pour toi ! Tu n'auras plus aucune raison d'avoir peur de t'aventurer seul dans__ la nuit. Tu seras un demi-dieu, un V.I.P_ ! Bouche bée, j'étais fasciné. Ces paroles m'avaient malgré moi charmé. Je rêvais de revoir le visage tendre de mon frère et cela ne m'importait guère de devoir supporter mille et un supplices pour y arriver. J'acceptai et scellai le contrat par un baiser. Il m'attira contre lui et laissa ses traits se rembrunirent lorsqu'il me raccompagna vers la lumière.

La colère qui m'a jusqu'alors porté tout au long du récit se dissipe lorsque je le vois retenir ses larmes. Calé dans le canapé, il enlace ses genoux et presse son front contre ses bras.

- Ils m'ont menti...

Il savait pertinemment ce que ces types attendaient de lui, mais je réalise que paradoxalement, il préférait se leurrer et ne pas se l'imaginer.

- Crétin…

Ma main épouse délicatement sa joue. Je la caresse du bout des doigts.

- Tu n'es pas seul, Roxas.

Il devient soudain morose et secoue mollement la tête.

- Arrêtez de me consoler avec vos phrases bidon… La solitude ne m'a plus jamais quitté depuis que je travaille pour lui…

- … pour Axel, tu veux dire ?

Il pince ses lèvres et plisse ses paupières jusqu'à s'en faire mal.

- J'vous ai menti, chuchote-t-il à demi-mot. Axel n'est pas mon Mac mais mon mentor. Du moins il l'est devenu au fil du temps…

Ulcéré, il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour comprendre le sens de sa phrase.

- C'est… C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !

J'entends le son de ma voix gagner en décibels quand, penché en avant, je me saisis de ses épaules. Il semble plus contrit que surpris quand son visage se transforme en une affreuse grimace boudeuse

- Vous acceptez qu'un gamin s'avilisse, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour votre propre frère ? fulmine-t-il, les dents serrées. Axel est un taré ! Un pervers ! Il n'est que le toutou du patron ! Son jouet, sa chasse gardée !

J'ai l'impression qu'un connard vient de sciemment lâcher un sac de béton du haut d'un immeuble de dix étages et que ce dernier s'est écrasé sur mes épaules.

- Mais… je croyais… ?

- Je ne suis que son esclave… sa pute ! me jette-t-il en me foudroyant du regard. Comment avez-vous pu vous imaginer qu'un tel monstre pourrait m'attirer !?

Déboussolé, je le relâche immédiatement quand agacé, il me donne de petits coups d'épaule.

- Je fais le beau et reste sage lors de tous ses déplacements, reprend-il tout aussi irrité. Aux yeux des autres, je ressemble à un petit frère aimant. Les gens le pensent quand ils nous voient échanger des regards, des sourires et lorsqu'il m'étreint avec amour. Mais dans le privé, Axel arrache son masque et laisse sa folie devenir aussi violente que passionnée.

- Je croyais qu'Axel appartenait à votre Mac, dis-je avec précaution.

Roxas m'affiche un sourire de complaisance. Il reprend.

- Notre première rencontre n'a été qu'un concours de circonstances… Axel m'est apparu après que mon tout premier client m'a laissé à moitié mort, froid comme un cadavre, recroquevillé dans un coin de l'entrepôt. L'expression sur son visage ressembla à de la fascination malsaine lorsqu'il m'observa et m'aida à me redresser. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour saisir la raison de sa contemplation. Mon corps trempé de sueur était maculé d'éraflures et de suçons. C'était tellement… dégoûtant. J'étais horrifié de voir cet argent éparpillé sur le sol et d'entendre ton frère me murmurer que j'étais magnifique. Axel me souilla une seconde, mais cela ne s'arrêta pas là. Après tant d'abus et d'humiliation, je compris que je n'étais qu'un jouet entre ses mains. Sa propriété.

Le souffle coupé, je sens ses paroles me transpercer de part en part.

- Mais… votre patron n'aurait jamais pu accepter ça, dis-je avec difficulté.

Il hausse les sourcils ainsi que les épaules et reprend tout naturellement.

- Au contraire, il trouva ça amusant de lui offrir un animal de compagnie.

- Roxas… tu sais que tu parles de toi, là ?

Ses yeux bleu azur se dissimulent subitement sous ses longues et belles mèches dorées quand il acquiesce. _Pleure,__ hurle, mais arrête de rester stoïque_, songé-je alors que je l'attire contre moi. Dans cette promiscuité presque étouffante, il tremble de tout son être et enfonce ses ongles dans ma chair.

- Laisse-toi aller… murmuré-je tandis que mes doigts glissent et effleurent son échine.

- Arrêtez ça ! m'ordonne-t-il en tentant de me repousser, les larmes aux yeux. Vous n'êtes même pas mon client !

La mélancolie m'étreint comme une vile maîtresse quand ses mots se répercutent dans mon crâne. J'enfouis mon nez dans sa chevelure et m'approche de son oreille.

- Dois-je vraiment te payer pour te serrer dans mes bras et te consoler ?

Roxas a la faculté d'occulter sa douleur et ses sentiments. Je l'ai remarqué lorsqu'en le brutalisant, il a préféré attendre patiemment, les dents serrées. J'ai même cru qu'il prenait du plaisir à force de le voir résister. Quel crétin… Je ne vaux sans doute pas mieux que l'autre enfoiré qui dort dans la chambre d'à côté… Roxas se blinde et se soumet à la manière d'une marionnette, mais à force d'être mutilé, sa structure fine et fragile risque de se casser !

- Laisse-moi t'aider…, lui supplié-je, exaspéré par mes propres sentiments.

- Cela ne servira à rien…

- … Alors laisse-moi te protéger.

Ses membres tressaillent puis se relâchent soudainement quand je défais son collier. L'air bouche bée, il m'observe et pose sa paume sur sa nuque découverte.

- Ça te faisait mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Entre ses doigts écartés, je distingue une large tache bleutée encercler son cou. Devant ma contemplation, je saisis et m'imagine l'horreur de sa longue et pénible entrave.

- J'ai… l'impression d'être tout nu… balbutie-t-il, le souffle saccadé.

- Tu l'étais déjà à moitié, me moqué-je gentiment.

Ses joues s'empourprent quand Il me sourit et acquiesce. Il palpe sa gorge et semble la redécouvrir, comme si cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait plus touchée. Il rougit à son propre contact, y prend du plaisir et respire à pleins poumons en lâchant un petit rire. J'ai comme l'irrésistible envie de le protéger, de le soigner et de le garder à mes côtés. Cette pensée en est presque risible. Roxas n'est encore qu'un enfant et je sais que sa famille l'attend, mais paradoxalement, je ne peux rester insensible face à sa situation. Bientôt, Axel ou un autre viendra le chercher et la boucle sera bouclée, une fois de plus. Qui prendra soin de lui avant ou après qu'il ait couché avec l'un ou l'autre de ces pervers ? Certainement pas mon frangin, car ce connard en est de paire.

Ses traits se rembrunissent soudainement quand il me demande de lui rattacher son collier. Plus vexé que surpris, je balance l'objet derrière moi. Affolé, il grimpe sur mes genoux et observe au-dessus de mon épaule l'objet de torture s'écraser sur le sol.

- Tu n'as aucune raison de le remettre !

Ma voix s'empreint malgré moi d'agacement quand je l'enlace par la taille.

- Vous n'avez donc rien compris ! me hurle-t-il en me perçant les tympans au passage. Vous voulez me protéger, mais je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé ! Vous m'avez acculé pour savoir la vérité et maintenant que vous la connaissez, vous n'êtes même pas capable de la gérer !

Ses paroles dures et inconvenantes ne font qu'attiser ma peine et ma frustration. Il m'ordonne de fermer les yeux, de rester muet et aussi impassible qu'il l'est, mais je ne tiendrai pas le rôle de simple spectateur dans sa vie. Il lâche un cri que j'étouffe aussitôt quand je le renverse dans le canapé. Mes doigts pressés sur ses lèvres, j'attrape ses poignets de ma main libre et les bloque contre l'accoudoir.

- Écoute mouflet…

Ses yeux s'écarquillent mais je ne distingue aucune peur. Mes mèches engloutissent ses pommettes cramoisies tandis que je m'approche volontairement de son visage.

- Si c'est du fric que tu veux, j'en ai à la pelle !

L'indifférence se transforme en un étrange sentiment de trahison lorsque ses iris perdent subitement de leur éclat naturel. Il tente de tourner la tête et ferme les paupières.

- J'irai voir ton boss, Roxas, dis-je en reprenant mon calme. Je t'achèterai et tu deviendras _mon_ esclave.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, je le relâche quand il se met à sangloter, le visage enfoui dans ses paumes, ses ongles enfoncés dans sa chair.


End file.
